It's Time
by bluebug119
Summary: “Danny, I don’t think their ready for this.” Sam responded to his suggestion. “We’ve had a truce for two months now, Sam. It’s the perfect time to tell them while their not shooting at me.”


**Phantom Planet never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Danny Phantom.**

**It's Time**

"I think it's time." Danny simply stated to his two best friends and his sister who were sitting with him in his room.

"Danny, I don't think their ready for this." Sam responded to his suggestion.

"We've had a truce for two months now, Sam. It's the perfect time to tell them while their not shooting at me." Sam looked at the ground considering this.

Jazz broke the silence, "Are you sure?"

Danny sighed, shaking his head, "Jazz, I think my parents have a right to know that I'm Danny Phantom."

Tucker suddenly spoke up, "I agree with Danny. It's the best time to tell them. He shouldn't risk waiting and then his parents end up attacking him again."

A moment of silence passed. "I guess your right." Sam complied.

Jazz was still wary, "I'm still not so sure about this, but since you seem so set on it, I'll let you do it. But I'll be keeping an eye on you and our parents the whole time!"

"Thanks Jazz." Danny visibly relaxed, "I feel a lot better knowing you'll be there for me."

Jazz smiled, "You know I'm always there for you little brother. Now you two," she pointed to Sam and Tucker, "It's late. You better get home before your parents get worried."

Sam rolled her eyes as she and Tucker stood up and started for the door, "Good luck, Danny."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll need it." Sam smiled and closed the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Jazz looked back at Danny, "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Danny nodded, "I'll talk to them tomorrow morning, as Phantom. They wanted to show me some new invention in the lab anyways."

Jazz glanced at the clock, "You better get some sleep." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"I will. And Jazz," Jazz turned to look at him, "thanks."

She smiled at him, "Good night, little brother."

Danny pulled the covers over himself. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

The next morning Danny woke up to the sound of his parents working in the lab. He looked at his clock, "8:27. I'm not supposed to meet my parents for another half an hour. I still have some time." He took a shower and changed his clothes, getting ready for the day ahead of him. He looked at the clock once more, "8:54. Well, I don't think they'll mind if I show up a little early." Danny transformed into his ghost counterpart and flew through the ceiling of the lab.

Danny looked down to see his mother looking at some blueprints and his father tinkering with what could only be the new invention they wanted to talk to him about.

"Hello." Danny said to get his parents attention. Jack and Maddie looked up to see Danny Phantom floating a few feet above them.

"Oh, good!" Jack bellowed excitedly. "Now we can show you our new invention!"

"Jack, honey, calm down. We'll get to the invention in a minute." Maddie looked up at Danny, "Thank you for coming. We could really use your advice on how well this will affect ghosts."

"That's why I'm here. Although," Danny nervously bit his lip, "there's something I need to tell you first. You may want to sit down."

"Is something wrong?" Maddie asked Danny with worry evident in her voice.

"No, not really. I'm just a little nervous in telling you this." Danny floated down a little lower to the ground. "It's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now." Danny gave his mother an encouraging smile.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other, slightly confused, and then proceeded to sit down on the chairs next to the table.

"Okay." Danny began. "Remember that time when you got angry at me because I had the same name as your son?" Danny questioned as the scene faded into a flashback.

"_Get back here Invis-o-bill!" Maddie screamed as she tried to shoot Danny Phantom down._

"_I told you!" Danny yelled back obviously frustrated, "My name is Danny Phantom! Not Invis-o-bill!"_

"_We will never call you that!" Jack shouted, "Danny is our son's name! We would never call a filthy ghost by that name!"_

"_Oh come on!" Danny became even more frustrated, "There are lots of people out there named Danny."_

"_Oh, yeah." Maddie responded, anger obvious in her voice, "Name three."_

"_Well…" Danny responded while dodging blasts coming from the Fenton Bazooka, "There's me, your son, apparently, and Dani Phantom. Though technically her name is spelled with an I…" Danny trailed off._

"_It doesn't matter! We'll never call you that! Never!" Maddie, still extremely angry, shot at Danny with her Bazooka, missing completely when Danny dodged to one side._

The scene faded back to Danny and his parents in the lab.

"Yes. We remember. Why?" Maddie replied. There was clearly hurt in her voice from how she had yelled and shot at him back then. She was wondering why Phantom had brought up that painful memory.

Danny began to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Well you see," Danny began, "I kind of lied to you. I only really named two people named Danny."

"That's it?" Maddie questioned him, surprised that was all he had to tell them, "Phantom, it's okay if you made up that Phantom girl to try to prove a point to us. We understand that you just wanted us to call you by your real name."

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, no! That's not what I meant. The girl, Dani Phantom is real. I didn't make her up." Danny's gaze then dropped to the ground as he continued, "What I was trying to say was that other two Danny's I mentioned are the same person." Danny slowly descended to the ground and looked at his parents' confused faces. Danny just stood there as he let the two bright white rings pass up and down his body leaving Danny Fenton in his place. He looked at his parents shocked faces. "I'm Danny Phantom."

Danny watched as his parents sat there in shocked silence. A few minutes of silence passed. Maddie shook her head trying to clear it of all her confusion. She finally responded in a small whisper, "Why...why didn't you tell us?" Maddie sounded scared. She raced forward and hugged her son. "Oh, Danny, my baby boy. We're so sorry for shooting at you all those times. We love you so much. We never should have…" her voice cracked as tears began to slide down her cheeks. She squeezed Danny even harder as Jack jumped up and joined in on the group hug.

Jazz crept down the stairs after listening in on the conversation just as she had promised Danny. She smiled as she saw both her parents hugging her little brother tightly. Danny glanced in her direction and gave her an encouraging smile. She leaned against the wall of the lab and smiled back, knowing everything was going to be alright.

**Yay! Finished my first story. Please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please do not flame. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
